


"Will You Be My Valentine?"

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Mikasa x Sasha Fanart Inspired Works [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Sasha asks Mikasa to be her Valentine.The result will not shock you.





	

Sasha sat in the dorm's empty common room fidgeting with the end of her shirt and wondering if Mikasa was ever going to return from her classes. _She_ will _return_ , she kept chanting as a mantra. _She_ will _return._

In a flash, Mikasa entered through the common room front door, rushing past Sasha without acknowledging her presence with a smile like usual. Blinking and connecting the dots, Sasha leaped over the chair and dashed to in Mikasa' direction.

 _Deep breaths Sasha_ , she kept telling herself, _you can do this. Just hand over the card as planned and don't screw this up!_

Sasha slipped the envelope out of her back pocket, hiding it behind herself the closer she got to Mikasa, who continued speed walking in front. Familiar with the directions to Mikasa' bedroom, time was of the essence. Sasha put her foot down.

"Mikasa!"

Sasha cringed a little at the volume of her voice but quickly put those thoughts aside knowing Mikasa had stopped walking.

The oriental woman turned her head in Sasha' direction, her body following her shortly afterward and making her red scarf sway in synch. Her normally black, protruding eyes lit up once seeing who called her, followed by a rare and sincere smile from across the hallway causing goosebumps to crawl up Sasha' arms and make the hairs on the back of her neck spike with electricity. Mikasa' smiles were a rare treat and only shared with her two closest friends, Eren and Armin. Sasha could never help but feel a sense of pride in this fact.

"Oh, Sasha what do you-"

In a split second, before Mikasa could finish her greeting, Sasha went with the 'Blouse route' of acting without thinking.

"Will you be my Valentine?!"

"..."

Silence and regret filled the air between the two women. Sasha bit her lip as Mikasa stood there, frozen with her skin managing to go paler than ever before and her smile straightened into a thin line.

Sasha didn't mean be so direct. She instinctively looked away and directed her eyes to the corner of the ceiling as her cheeks went from rosy to red in seconds. Taking a few deep breaths, her eyes sheepishly turned back at the wide black ones still silently staring right back at her. Her red cheeks were now the only area of her skin that wasn't pure white.

 _This is bad! Abort mission!_ Survival instincts kicked in and picked 'flight' but her feet stayed magnetized in her spot.

Sasha shook those voices away by revealing her home-made card with a big, pink heart drawn on the front of it.

"Here's the card I made if ya want it." She took a step closer and lifted it into Mikasa' viewpoint and was somewhat relieved to see her eyes move to take in the amateur artistry, nearly jumping out of her skin as a hand took hold it to read the heart's lettering.

"Well," Sasha clapped her hands together and stepped away, foot by foot, "I'll best be on my way. My number is inside if you want to chat or not, I understand if you don't wanna and I'll be over the moon if you do. Soooo happyvalentine'sdayseeya!"

"Y-yes!" came a voice.

This time it was Sasha who froze. Was it _that_ voice she heard correctly?

A few quickened steps and tight embrace from behind later, her query was proven correct.

"M-Mikasa?"

"YES! OH GOD YES, SASHA!"

Sasha had fantasied many situations where such a sentence would occur but never in such a clean, SFW moment in a dorm hallway with her college crush nuzzling into her shoulder. She just hoped everyone in their nearby rooms was distracted long enough to not listen in.

"Listen I'm so sorry I acted the way I did please forgive me! I was just stunned, that's all! I didn't know what to say and I couldn't believe you actually thought of me in that way since I've been thinking of you in that way for a long time and I didn't have the guts to tell you!"

The shorter woman found herself struggling to breathe or fathom what Mikasa had just uttered. It made no sense yet it sounded plausible. _Mikasa likes ME?_ couldn't have sounded any out of the ordinary that it already was.

Under Mikasa' arms, Sasha shifted herself around and looked an inch up to find her Mikasa staring back down, smiling. _Why is she smiling? Is this a joke? No, it couldn't be._ Recollection told her otherwise. _No_ , she dismissed, _those are different people. Bullies. Mikasa different. Always has been._ Her memory took her places she always revisited; sharing lunch together, talk about their latest mishaps and always laughing... _smiling._

Like now.

Sasha dumbfounded expression turned into a big goofy smile with glassy eyes. She carefully stroked the red fabric binned under the women's neck, watching the black eyes follow her every move.

Using the old 'Blouse route' again, Sasha gripped her hold of the cozy noose and pulled down very hard until she saw the shocked face she needed to see, a small distance from her own. In a single motion, she surged forward by an inch and pressed her lips hard against whatever skin surface she landed on. Luckily, it was Mikasa' own.

They were so unbelievably soft and thin, already better than she had ever fantasized all those late nights alone. She moved her hands down the arms, under the shoulders, smoothing out the creases of her shirt and stopping on the waist. Soft moans emitted, signaling success and a quick hand relocation to the neck and hairline.

Both women were in their element and not wanting to stop. Their hearts were going rapid-fire, their bodies overeating and melting with so much want and desires. Mikasa was wanting more and Sasha was getting needy and not enough.

Feeling the need for oxygen, both women broke away, dizzy and blissfully staring at each other. Mikasa' face was tomato red, her head slightly spinning with dizziness and bliss with her eyes trying to refocus. Sasha scanned her results with a light giggle before leaning forward to whisper; "I forgive ya."

Mikasa continued staring without saying a word. Sasha couldn't recall the last time she had seen her blink but dismissed as trivial.

"Wow." she finally said, sounding amazed. "You have more guts than I thought you did."

Sasha smiled up and edged closer then she thought she could. "Ya know," she slurred in a husky voice "there's more where that came from."

Mikasa' brow raised at the implication and Sasha found out again she was still the same women pre-make out session. She lay her head against her new partner's shoulder and groaned.

"Sorry we're going a bit too fast here aren't we?"

"I agree." Mikasa nodded, trying and failing in her attempt at doing her poker face. She cleared her throat and Sasha' head bounced up. "Perhaps I can treat you to dinner at my place tonight."

"I would like that." Sasha nodded in agreement. "Free food's a good a start as any I suppose."

Mikasa gave a short laugh. "6:30?" Sasha leaned up and kissed Mikasa on the cheek. "6:30 it is."

 


End file.
